SSN2: Austin Carter
This article is about Austin Carter's appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Many of Austin's moves are referential to his origin game, Nitrome Must Die. The last hit of his jab is the Slap Gun, his forward tilt is the Sucker Punch, and the up tilt is the Bullethead Gun. Austin's forward smash is the Barrel Gun. Up aerial is the B.C. Arrow, down aerial is the Rocket Launcher, back aerial is the Fireball, and his pummel is the slapping animation from when he revives Justin. His back throw uses the Pistol ammo and his forward throw uses the Triple Crossbow. Down throw uses the Fart Gun and up throw once again uses the Bullethead Gun. Austin's neutral special is the Shotgun, side special is the Homing Missile, up special is the Spring Gun, and down special is the Proximity Mine. Austin's Super Attack makes use of the Bang Gun. Austin's taunts all come from either his or Justin's animations when in the elevator between levels. Strengths *Most attacks are disjointed hitboxes with a great amount of range *All aerials are excellent for combos. **Forward aerial combos into itself easily due to horizontal launch **Neutral aerial is an excellent combo starter **Down aerial is a meteor smash but used onstage it can bounce opponents back up to be hit by another aerial **Up aerial is excellent for juggling, especially from lower heights due to the fact that it is a projectile **Back aerial has greatest range of all attacks since it loops around the blast lines of the stage twice before vanishing. *Down tilt is an excellent combo starter *Forward smash has great range *Throws deal good damage and forward throw is a good combo starter *Overall good combo game *Many good kill moves **Forward smash **Down aerial **Up aerial **Back throw **Down special **Forward tilt *Neutral special Shotgun Blast has wide range and high damage *Side special Homing Missile Blast homes in on opponents and is fast *Excellent vertical recovery *Down special Mine Plant detonates when an enemy goes near it *High jump height *Fast on the ground Weaknesses *High starting or ending lag on some kill moves such as forward tilt, up aerial, and forward smash *Back aerial is slow and deals little to no launch *Throws are poor for combos, with exception of forward throw *Mine Plant can be tricked by opponents that have projectiles *Poor horizontal recovery *Slower movement in the air than on the ground Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- A punch, followed by a kick, and then the Slap Gun attack. 4%, 5%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Austin points his gun upwards and fires a Bullethead blast upwards. 10% ◾Down Tilt- Austin slides forwards along the ground with a foot extended to kick as he goes. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Austin points the gun forwards and then a boxing glove on an accordion arm comes out and punches forwards. 8% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Austin spins around, swinging the gun overhead as he does so. 14-20% ◾Forward - Austin fires a barrel out of the gun that rolls along the ground. 20-26% ◾Down - Austin swings the gun to each side. 9-11%, 9-14% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Austin grips the gun tightly as he rams forwards with a shoulder. 8% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Points the gun upwards and fires a B.C. Arrow. 9% ◾Down aerial - Austin points the gun downwards and fires a rocket. 14% ◾Neutral aerial - Spins around in the air, hitting to each side with his gun. 7% ◾Forward aerial – Jabs the barrel of his gun forwards. 8% ◾Back aerial - Austin turns around and blasts a Fireball backwards; the fireball loops around the screen of the stage twice before vanishing. 10% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Austin slaps the opponent across the face. 3% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Austin punches the opponent away. 8% ◾Back Throw- Austin tosses the opponent backwards and fires a pistol shot at them. 6% ◾Down Throw- Austin pushes the opponent to the ground and then blasts the Fart gun on them. 10% ◾Up Throw- Austin tosses the opponent above him and then blasts them with three Bullethead blasts. 9% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Shotgun Blast (fires ten bullets in a spread that each deal 2%; close up will deal 20%, farther away varies from 4-16%) ◾Side Special- Homing Missile Blast (12%) ◾Up Special- Spring Gun (7% from spring, 2% from Austin) ◾Down Special- Mine Plant (11%) ◾Super Attack- Bang Gun (10-13% each explosion) Skins/Costumes Normal: Normal- Austin as he normally appears Worker with Shaved Head: Austin is replaced with Worker with Shaved Head (retains same moveset) Worker with Partial Hair: Austin is replaced with Worker with Partial Hair (retains same moveset) Rich Austin: Austin wears shoes and diamond and gold bling Worker with Cap: Austin is replaced with Worker with Cap (retains same moveset)* Worker with Hair: Austin is replaced with Worker with Hair (retains same moveset)* Justin Bennet: Austin is replaced with his friend Justin (retains same moveset)* Winged Austin Carter: Austin is replaced with Winged Austin Carter; reminiscent of AustinCarter4Ever's fan-made character, Winged Austin Carter (retains same moveset)* Taunts Side Taunt: Austin flips a coin in the air and catches it; reminiscent of Justin's animation in the elevator Up Taunt: Austin puts on headphones and listens to music; reminiscent of Austin's animation in the elevator Down Taunt: Austin burps; reminiscent of his animation in the elevator Soda Cup- Austin drinks a cup of soda and then tosses it on the ground; reminiscent of his animation in the elevator* Curious Fly- Austin observes a fly hovering around his head; reminiscent of Justin's animation in the elevator* Paddleball Game- Austin takes out a paddleball and plays with it; reminiscent of the Employees playing paddleball in the 'Icebreaker Now Has Achievements' video* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2